The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Madonna Sun" peach tree, and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces freestone fruit which are mature for commerical harvesting and shipment approximately Aug. 1 to Aug. 10 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The development of commercial varieties of fruit trees results in a myriad of different varieties which possess a diverse combination of characteristics. Where the fruit is concerned, these characteristics may include large size, high skin coloration, pleasing shape, good flavor, or the like which may be considered commercially attractive. Other characteristics, such as the reciprocals of the foregoing, as well as poor shelf life, susceptibility to bruising, disease, or insects, or the like, may be considered to be commercially unattractive.
There are, however, some characteristics which are rarely found in any commercial varieties and particularly when present in combination with other commercially attractive attributes. One such characteristic is unusually low acidity. As a general principal, tree fruit is more flavorful where the acidity is comparatively low. Furthermore, consumers frequently have a diegestive intolerance to fruit with more normal levels of acidity. The discovery of a variety producing fruit having a lower than normal level of acidity, while otherwise possess many other commercially attractive attributes, is unusually rare. The new variety of the present invention is such a variety.